


Own Worst Enemy

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Assassins & Hitmen, Dark Past, Drabble, Enemies, Foe Yay, Gen, Holy Grail War (Fate), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Conflict, Introspection, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, One Shot, Parallels, Philosophy, Short One Shot, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. "As much as I hate to say it, but you're right – we are alike."





	Own Worst Enemy

"Emiya..."

Kotomine approached the Magus Killer, his guard on high alert. His breath caught as he saw the man in front of him. Even now, Kiritsugu stood with an almost ethereal countenance, his eyes cold and hollow, eyes that have seen and dealt out death.

"It seems we've reached an impasse." Kotomine spoke again. "Am I right?"

"You could say that, Kotomine." Kiritsugu responded, his gun firmly gripped in his hand.

"If not for me…" Kotomine walked towards the Magus Killer, as curiosity flickered across his face. "There would be no one who was like you, who knew you from the inside out."

Kiritsugus's eyes flared unsettlingly quick. The distance between him and the priest was closing in.

Kotomine smiled, the pleasant feeling of satisfaction taking hold in his chest. "Throughout this whole conflict, you and I are agents of death. No matter how many times you can say you want to see a world where you can save everyone, it's just not possible. Not when you have been born into a world that tells you otherwise."

Kiritsugu knew that he could use his weapon against the priest and end his life then and there. That would be too easy, and the priest was better than that, more than he realized.

The assassin looked upon the priest once again, his eyes dark with suspicion and a certain arrogance. "As much as I hate to say it, but you're right – we are alike." Kiritsugu said scornfully. "We really  _are_  agents of death."

"The real question is, once we meet our end, meet our maker, will we just be dragging people with us?"


End file.
